


Stage Fright (Milo X Fem!Reader)

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Did I mention that this is fluffy?, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Super Innocent Fluff, Swearing, This one-shot is long, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: Against your better judgment, you let Hop talk you into entering the gym challenge, despite your daily struggles with social anxiety.When Milo meets you, he feels the need to protect and care for you.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Stage Fright (Milo X Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So floofy. Also, the reader character is precious.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also published on Wattpad)

You quietly hummed a soft tune as you stirred the pot of blended asparagus that rested on the stove, adding in some heavy cream to complete the soup. 

Your small house in your hometown of Postwick was tranquil as your single father was out looking for a new job. He had been laid off of his previous work due to his employer shutting down the department in which he worked. He couldn't afford to sit and sulk; he was constantly out in search of work.

In the living room, you could hear the exhibition match between the champion, Leon, and the Dragon-type gym leader, Raihan. You weren't entirely paying attention to it, though it sounded as though Leon was winning, as per usual. 

The low sound of wings beating, followed by a nudge to your shoulder, made you turn your attention to your Togetic, who was holding out salt and pepper shakers.

"Thank you, sweetie," you said, taking the ingredients.

You stirred the added salt and pepper into the soup. You took a clean spoon from a drawer, dipping it into the soup and holding it out to Togetic.

"What's your verdict?" You asked.

She licked the spoon before letting out a happy chirp, nodding her head and wiggling her arms.

You smiled. "Alright, I guess that settles it," you said as you turned off the stove, placing a lid on the pot.

You weren't hungry right away. You had mostly cooked for your father so that he could relax whenever he got home. It was the least you could do, he was so stressed out lately, and he truly didn't deserve it. He should get to sit down and not have to worry about the hardships of life once in a while.

And so, you headed to the living room with your Togetic following closely. You sat on the couch, watching the end of Leon's match. Both his and Raihan's signature pokémon were in their gigantamax forms.

You wondered how the men could even stand being in the very middle of such a large crowd, with so much noise. It all seemed so natural to them, not a hint of discomfort or nervousness. You envied them, really. 

Your Togetic sat in your lap, watching the battle with a strange look on her face. She wasn't a battling pokémon, so she found battles to be rather interesting, to say the least. Though she was not interested in actually partaking in them, it wasn't her thing.

You weren't given much time to sit back and relax as someone was rapidly knocking on your front door. You shook your head with a soft giggle, positive that you knew who was knocking so frantically.

With Togetic in your arms, you headed to the door. When you looked through the eye hole, you saw none other than your best friends, Hop and Victor. Hop was practically bouncing in place while Victor looked like he was trying to get him to simmer down.

You shook your head with a small smile as you unlocked the door for them.

"Hello, what's- OOF!"

You didn't have time to speak as Hop fully slammed the door open, barging into your home and slightly knocking you back in the process. Victor followed, though he was much calmer and had an apologetic look on his face.

Your Togetic squealed at Hop in annoyance, making Hop scratch the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry about that, girls. I'm just so bloody excited right now!" Hop said quite loudly, earning him an elbow to his side from Victor. 

You tilt your head to the side. "Why, exactly?"

Hop's eyes widened. "What? Seriously? Don't you remember? Today's the day that Leon comes to visit!"

"Oh, that's today? Well, it's no wonder that you're so excited. You haven't seen him in a while, huh?" You said.

Victor nodded, wedging himself into the conversation. "Yeah, the doofus bust into my house earlier too. We're going to go pick Leon up at the Wedgehurst station."

Hop had a wide grin on his face. "You should come with us, (Y/N)!"

There it was. You knew it was coming. Why else would the duo burst into your home? Of course, they wanted you to go meet Leon with them. 

"Um..." was the only thing you managed to say.

"Please? Come on, (Y/N)! You just have to come with us! I've told my brother so much about you," Hop pleaded.

You felt your blood run cold. Hop said things about you? Oh, Arceus, what if he said terrible things about you?

"I don't know, Hop," you said, biting your lip.

"But (Y/N)! This is your chance to meet the champion!" Hop said, quite loudly.

He really wasn't going to let this go. Hop seemed dead set on having you meet his older brother.

"I... I don't know if this is a good idea," you said, subconsciously hugging your Togetic tighter.

Your Togetic sent a glare Hop's way. She never was highly fond of your energetic friend. He was too pushy for her liking, and she thought that he could be outright insensitive to your feelings at times.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"What if... what if he thinks I'm weird? I'm just going to embarrass myself in front of the champion. I don't- I won't be able to handle that," you said, your voice shaking with every word.

Your heart broke when Victor and Hop looked at each other, frowns adorning their features. You had probably disappointed them. You could never say the right thing. Why did you have to ruin everyone's fun? You felt like such a hindrance.

Leon seemed like a nice person, you saw him on the telly quite often. You wished that meeting new people didn't terrify you as it did, or any social interaction, for that matter. It was such a heavy problem to carry on your shoulders. 

The very few people that you were comfortable around, your 'safe people' as you liked to call them, were Hop and Victor. They've been with you since you and your father moved to Postwick. You felt sorry for them, really. Your anxiety was a burden to your everyday life, but you felt like it was an even larger burden to your friends. How could they even tolerate you?

You stood there, gently resting your cheek on Togetic's head as she snuggled you, wanting to soothe you. You were silent, shaking slightly as you felt the boys' gazes on you. They knew that you were having a mental battle with all of the 'what if' questions floating about in your mind. It embarrassed you to no end. You were probably so weird to them.

Your Togetic nudged you, grabbing your attention. She flew out of your arms and began to inhale and exhale, prompting you to steady your breathing, you followed her lead.

Just breathe, (Y/N).

With a soft smile, Victor stepped forward, standing in front of you. He gently took your hands in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hands.

"We won't force you to come. But we're with you all the way, okay? Togetic is invited too if she wants to come," he said.

With Victor looking at you like that, speaking to you with such care lacing his voice, how could you say no? You would just look like an asshole if you said no after that.

You exhaled with a sigh as you nodded softly. "Okay... I'll go too."

At that, Hop beamed brightly. "Yes! You won't regret this, mate!"

You were already regretting this.

"Yeah..." you said softly.

"Why don't you get ready? Victor and I will wait for you outside," Hop said. "Don't be too slow, though," he teased, earning him a light smack behind the head from Victor.

You sent the boys a small smile as you nodded. When they left your house, your shoulders slumped as you sighed. You turned to your Togetic.

"You're coming too, right?" You said.

She rolled her eyes with a nod as if saying 'Obviously.'

"I'm glad... thank you, Togetic," you said.

Togetic quickly flew to another room. She came back holding your hat. You smiled, whispering a soft thank you as you put it on. 

You turned off the television and sent a quick message to your father, alerting him that you would be out with Hop and Victor for the day, just in case he came back while you were gone. You didn't want him to worry.

You pocketed your phone and stared at the front door. It almost felt as though it was mocking you. You attempted to take a step, though it was difficult as you felt your legs wobble from your overwhelming nerves. You steadied yourself and took a deep breath, trying to regain your composure once again before finally making your way towards your front door, grabbing your bag that was lying on the floor and slipping on your shoes. You took another deep breath as you put your hand on the doorknob.

Just breathe.

It was just Hop's older brother that you were meeting. It was only the champion. It was just the man who was considered a hero by most. It was just the most beloved man in the region. 

Oh, Arceus, what if...?

You shook your head. You needed to get yourself together. It really shouldn't be that complicated, but your thoughts swirled, throwing at you every worst-case scenario that could happen regarding such a seemingly trivial thing.

Gosh, you've been making Victor and Hop wait for far too long. They probably knew you were fighting with yourself. They were probably judging you, wondering why the hell they even bothered with you in the first place.

Togetic cooed at you, snapping you out of your thoughts. She patted your hand that remained atop the knob in a reassuring matter. It was as if she was saying, 'You can do this, I'm with you all the way.' And she most likely was. She was such a sweet pokémon.

"Okay, let's go," you said as you stepped out of your home. Togetic followed after you.

The bright sun of the Galar region hit you harshly. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the lighting. Your friends were, as promised, still waiting for you. They both sent you a bright smile as if to encourage you.

"Alright! Seems like everyone is ready. Let's go!" Hop said with much enthusiasm.

You truly wished you could reciprocate his enthusiasm, but the only thing you could manage was a small and unsure smile.

As your group walked along the small route connecting the two towns, Hop couldn't help but gush about his admiration for his brother. Victor could barely get a word in with all of Hop's babbling.

You walked behind the two boys, not wanting to get in their way. Victor looked back at you every so often, making sure you were okay. He sent you a grin whenever he did. Togetic had decided to perch herself atop your head.

The path to Wedgehurst was a short walk, though it didn't lack in wildlife. A litter of baby Nickit was pawing and nibbling at a Wooloo's fluffy coat. The Wooloo seemed completely oblivious and unbothered by the little ones' antics. Two Skwovet were having a tug of war fight over a berry up in a tree. Unbeknownst to the squirrels, a Rookidee had stolen some of the berries in their stash. Domesticated Wooloo happily rolled around in the pastures belonging to the various ranchers living on the outskirts of town. Everything about the area was very quaint. You felt at ease here.

Of course, it wouldn't last. 

As soon as you had stepped foot in Wedgehurst, you froze in your tracks, feeling your anxiety creeping up on you as you spotted the large crowd that was surrounding Leon and his beloved Charizard. 

You were an idiot. You should have expected this. Leon was a regional hero; of course, he would be surrounded by fans wherever he went. It was only logical. Why didn't you think of that before agreeing to this?

Your friends turned around, worried looks on their faces as they saw how pale you were. Your Togetic flew down from your head and into your arms, nuzzling you in a comforting manner.

Hop bit his lip, feeling at fault for your discomfort as he was the one to drag you out of your home. 

"Hey, are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

He placed his hands on your shoulders, squeezing them softly to keep your focus on him.

You looked away, embarrassment etched on your features as you felt that you were making a complete fool of yourself. 

"I don't... I just- I'm sorry," you managed.

Victor was next to speak. "Hey, don't apologize. You're fine! You can hold my hand if you want to, we don't have to go near the crowd. Hop will go get Leon, okay?" He said.

You took a deep breath and nodded, a small smile taking over your features at your friends' alertness to your feelings. You didn't deserve them.

"Okay, thank you guys," you said softly.

Hop grinned at you as he dashed towards the crowd. You readjusted Togetic, holding her with one arm as you took Victor's hand. As he promised, he made no move to pull you towards the crowd.

"Thank you, Victor," you said.

He smiled. "Don't mention it. We're your friends, and we care about you a great deal."

"But I-"

"Nope, don't say it. You're not a bother to us. We love being with you," he said.

The sound of footsteps approached you. Looking up, you saw that the crowd had started to disperse, Hop and Leon were coming towards you. Both men had bright smiles on their faces, and, in person, the fact that they were siblings was even more apparent. 

You gulped, subconsciously squeezing Victor's hand and Togetic. You were starting to get fidgety, and you just couldn't force yourself to keep your gaze on the approaching duo due to the new presence.

Of course, Leon had been warned by Hop of your social anxiety prior to this day. Seeing you for the first time, Leon could see your discomfort, even though he had yet to speak to you. Hop had said many good things about you; how kind and gentle you were and how selfless you were, always putting other people's needs before your own. 

Perhaps it was the brotherly side of Leon that was surfacing, but he was determined to make you comfortable in his presence, and maybe, you could find trust and comfort in him eventually.

Leon first turned to Victor. "Look at those bright eyes... you must be Victor! Am I right?" 

"I am! It's an honour to meet you, champ!" Victor said as he let go of your hand to shake Leon's.

You held onto Togetic, keeping your eyes to the ground as you shook slightly. You took deep breaths, trying to remain calm to the best of your abilities.

You flinched as you felt Leon's gaze on you. Hesitantly, you looked up a little, your eyes continuously flicking between Leon's eyes and the ground.

"Are you (Y/N)?" He asked, his voice was so much softer than before.

"Y-Yes," you said.

You mentally cringed. You had no idea how to carry out a conversation with the champion. You were making an absolute fool of yourself, how embarrassing. Poor Hop was probably regretting introducing his hero to such a pathetic person. Why were you so-

"Hop was right. You're adorable!" Leon said with a chuckle.

"H-huh?"

"Lee! Quit it!" Hop said with a blush.

"What? That's what you said, isn't it? (Y/N) is so cute and sweet. She's so selfless and generous. She and her Togetic are downright adorable together. Don't you remember what you said, little brother?" 

You blinked. Hop said that about you? He didn't think that you were a burden? No, that couldn't be right.

Hop cleared his throat. "Let's just go home already," he said as he started to walk along Route 1.

Victor shook his head with a laugh as he and Leon followed. You took hesitant steps as well.

"So, I haven't officially introduced myself, but I'm Leon! I'm the unbeatable champion and the biggest Charizard fan," he said as he pointed to his Charizard that was flying above your group.

Leon continued to speak, hoping to make you feel more at ease around him. "Hop told me loads about the two of you. He was really excited for me to meet his best friends. I can't believe that I've been so busy that I've never met you guys before. I haven't been home in quite a long time!" 

"I'm curious, (Y/N), are you a trainer?" He asked.

You flinched, not expecting him to ask you a question. You weren't prepared at all. It really should not be such a big deal, it was only a yes or no question, but it was enough to make you sweat a little.

You mentally slapped yourself as you noticed that you were making Leon wait for an answer. 

"Um... no... I... well, no."

Your face heated up in embarrassment. What the hell was that?

Victor put his hand on your shoulder as Togetic nuzzled your chest.

"Togetic is her emotional support pokémon," Victor said.

Why did you say that, Victor? Leon was going to judge you for needing an emotional support pokémon by your side.

"Oh! I've heard of Togetic being popular emotional support pokémon. They shower people in care and happiness, am I correct?" He said.

"Yeah... that's right," you said. 

You had been caught off guard by the lack of a negative reaction on Leon's part. When you got a good look at Leon, he was broad and tall, somewhat intimidating. Yet, the big grin plastered on his face, combined with his warm and gentle yellow eyes said otherwise. You knew that your thoughts were irrational, and perhaps, Leon wasn't that bad.

"She looks so happy, you obviously take phenomenal care of her," Leon complimented.

Your Togetic squealed happily as she nodded rapidly. As for you, you blinked with a small blush on your face. Although, a small smile found its way onto your face. You found that the way Leon was treating you was rather pleasant. 

"I do my best... thank you, Leon," you said, looking at the taller man.

Leon grinned, happy that your discomfort seemed to be fading away, albeit slowly, it was a start.

As you neared Hop's house, the conversation carried out, with you mostly listening over actually talking to the boys. It was fine, you liked listening to people's stories over talking about yourself. You didn't want to butt in and annoy everyone unnecessarily. 

Leon went on about his time as champion, his recent matches and some silly mishaps of his. Victor and Hop added their own comments here and there, although Hop was gushing about his brother quite a bit. You couldn't help but smile. The conversation was pleasant, even if you weren't really a part of it.

Now, finally in Hop's yard, you noticed how bouncy Hop was.

"Alright, Lee, I know you brought us a gift. What is it? You brought pokémon, didn't you?" Hop said.

Leon grinned, taking out three pokéballs. "I don't know, you tell me! Come on, everyone, it's showtime!"

Leon called out the pokémon, revealing a Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble. The three pokémon dispersed around the yard, Sobble happily diving into the little pond as Grookey climbed onto a tree branch, tapping on a berry. The little Scorbunny ran around, leaving small flames behind as he did so. 

You couldn't help but grin at how adorable they were, and judging by the looks on Hop and Victor's faces, they thought the same.

As Sobble spit a small jet of water, he accidentally sent some water onto the fire bunny, causing him to panic slightly, bouncing frantically. Scorbunny bumped his head onto the branch where Grookey was situated, causing the Grass-type to jump in surprise and drop his berry. The berry splashed near Sobble, spooking it rather badly. The little lizard scampered out of the water in a rush to run away. He ended up bumping into your leg. When he did, he sniffled until tears streamed down his face.

You pouted, crouching down to the pokémon's level. "Hey now, don't cry, love. It's okay, no one will hurt you," you cooed, gently extending your hand.

Sobble hiccuped, his cries quieting down as he looked up at you. He crawled a little closer, extending his own paw until his fingers wrapped around yours. You giggled at the cuteness that Sobble was displaying.

Unbeknownst to you, the three men were looking at the sweet scene with soft smiles. They loved how gentle and caring you were.

"Alright!" Leon exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "Line up you three."

The pokémon obeyed, lining up in the center of the yard, all posing cutely for emphasis. 

Leon lightly smacked Victor's back. "So, which one will you pick?"

"You can pick first, Victor. I already have my Wooloo, after all," Hop said.

Victor grinned, eyes darting between the three pokémon. "Wow, the choice is tough," he said. "They're all really cool!"

Eventually, his eyes locked with Socrbunny's. He stared at the Fire-type for a few seconds before grinning and nodding.

"I'd like to pick Scorbunny! What do you say, little guy? A pokémon with as much firepower as you belongs on my team," Victor said.

Scorbunny bounced happily, jumping upwards to fist bump Victor.

It was Hop's turn to pick. "So, Scorbunny for you, huh? In that case, my choice is... Grookey! You're mine!"

Grookey chirped happily as Hop went on about becoming the next champion. The little pokémon seemed determined to help Hop achieve his goal.

You smiled at your friends. They were so happy to have new pokémon by their side. Although, you frowned once you gazed at Sobble.

He looked around, eyes filled with tears with his fin dropping slightly. He seemed to be sad that no one had picked him.

As Leon approached the little lizard, he looked back and forth between you and Sobble. A soft smile formed as he picked up Sobble, making his way towards you.

"I was going to raise the remaining pokémon myself, but I'd like you to take Sobble," he said.

Your eyes widened. "W-What? But I-"

You weren't given the opportunity to speak as Leon handed you the pokémon. Sobble seemed to relax in your arms, curling into a little bundle as he cuddled up to you.

Leon chuckled. "Besides, I think he's already chosen his trainer."

You? A trainer? 

Togetic flew down to Sobble's level, and she sniffed him slightly before squealing happily at your new friend. Sobble seemed curious about Togetic as well as he reached out his hand towards her.

You set Sobble down, rubbing the top of his head, which elicited a little purr from him. "Why don't you two get to know each other?" You said.

The pokémon nodded as they waddled off to play with each other.

Hop wrapped his arms around you and Victor's shoulders, a broad grin on his face. "This is bloody brilliant! We've all got pokémon. Now, we can all take part in the gym challenge!"

"I don't know about that..." you said.

"What? Why not? Come on, (Y/N)! You've got to take part!"

You blinked, unsure of what to say. The gym challenge did sound nice and all, but those stadiums. Arceus, those stadiums. You could deal with becoming a trainer, but you weren't sure that you could deal with the gym challenge.

Leon frowned as he noticed your discomfort. "Heya, little brother. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? You just got your pokémon, do you really think you can all tackle the single biggest competition in all of Galar?"

"You bet!" Victor and Hop said in unison.

Not wanting to be the odd one out, you nodded. Although, you were screaming at yourself internally that this was a bad idea.

"I see. Well, you first have to get a Pokédex if you want me to consider endorsing you. You can't call yourself a proper trainer without one," Leon said.

"No problem!" Hop said. "Victor, (Y/N), you heard that, right? Let's get ourselves a Pokédex, and then Lee will have to endorse us."

"How about you keep that for tomorrow? Enough of all this trainer nonsense, let's eat!" You heard Hop and Leon's mother say. She was accompanied by Victor's mum. 

Hop's mother smiled softly at you. "You're free to join us as well, (Y/N)."

"O-Okay."

What have you gotten yourself into?

~~~~~~

Your father set his cup of coffee down, a worried look flashing through his eyes as he took in your words.

"(Y/N), are you sure about this?" He said.

You bit your lip, looking away. "No, I'm not."

"So then, why? Why are you putting so much stress on yourself if you're not sure? It's not that I don't think that you could become a good trainer... I just-"

"I know, dad. I guess I want to… I don't know, try?" You said. "I'm... I'm almost certain that I won't get very far in the gym challenge, but I won't know until I try."

"Did Hop pressure you into this?"

"No."

At that, Togetic nudged you slightly, making you sigh.

"A little, but it's not just that."

"It's because you want to help me financially, is that right?"

You looked at him with wide eyes and a slight blush of embarrassment tinting your cheeks.

Your father reached for your hands across the table. "Sweetheart, I appreciate the thought, but please, don't sacrifice your well being for me."

You shook your head, standing up as you paced around the dining room slightly. 

"No, no, dad, you don't get it. I'm eighteen and watching you struggle and tiring day in and day out because I can't get a job because... because of this fucking thing that I have. This is pathetic, I... I have to do something. Anything!"

Your father stood up. "(Y/N), please."

"Dad, please."

He looked at you, at a loss for words. He sighed, deciding to place his hands on your shoulders. 

"If you want to try, then I won't stop you. But know that, no matter what happens, my door is always open to you. I'll love you and support you no matter what. Got that?"

"Thank you," you said softly. "I should head out now. Victor is probably done speaking to his mother, and Hop is waiting for us on route 1."

"Right... good luck. Don't forget to call and text me. I'm rooting for you, always. I love you."

You smiled. "I will, dad. I love you too."

Before heading out, Togetic pressed a little kiss to your father's forehead. Your father took your companion into his arms to hug her.

"Take care of my baby, okay?" He whispered, making Togetic nod.

Your father watched as you both headed out. He stared at the door for a few minutes, mixed emotions coursing through his mind. 

He was proud that you were so brave as to face your anxiety for his sake. For the sake of helping him. Yet, he couldn't help the slight sadness that overtook him. Had his problems really affected you to the point where you were ready to put your mental health at risk for him?

He wished you the best that this world could give. To him, you were a gem that deserved nothing but happiness.

~~~~~~

You knew that Hop was waiting for you. You knew that he was waiting for you in Motostoke Stadium's lobby. You knew about the earful you would get from him if you didn't hurry up. He was such an impatient person, and you really shouldn't be keeping him waiting. Victor was waiting for you as well, though he was a much more patient person than Hop was.

You knew that they were waiting for you.

Yet, here you were, locked in your room at the Budew Drop Inn, seemingly unable to lift yourself from the bed. The thoughts racing in your head were weighing you down.

You thought that you would be safe in the secluded inn room, but you didn't feel it. All of the 'what if' questions running through your head were torturing you, drowning you.

_'What if I embarrass myself?'_

_'What if they judge me?'_

_'But if I don't show up, Hop will be disappointed.'_

_'Oh, Arceus, what if I do disappoint him?'_

_'And Victor too. There's no way he would be thrilled.'_

_'Why am I such an embarrassing disappointment?'_

The opening ceremony was about to begin, and you were nowhere near ready, physically or mentally.

You would be standing on the pitch in front of thousands of cheering, screaming fans. There would be cameras broadcasting you to the world. The gym leaders and the champion would be looking upon you. All of the challengers would be there too, analyzing you. All of those eyes would be on you, judging you. The mere thought made your head spin. You felt sick.

You felt something nudge at your side. It was your Togetic, looking at you with worried eyes. She softly cooed at you before finding her way into your lap. She cuddled up to you, allowing you to hold her against you. You sighed in relief as you did so.

On your left side, your little Sobble rested his head on your thigh, looking at you with tear-filled eyes, worry evident in them. 

On your right, you felt the bed dip slightly as your black-coloured Wooloo set his hooves on the mattress. He sniffed and nuzzled your arm, bleating softly, equally concerned.

You sighed as you wrapped your arms around your pokémon, pulling all of them in a soft group hug.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't know if I can do this," you said.

You scoffed slightly. "I can't believe how pathetic I am. What kind of a trainer am I? I can't even get off my ass and go to the opening ceremony. How am I supposed to complete the gym challenge if I can't even do that?"

Your vision blurred as tears started to form. "Maybe.... maybe you guys would be better with another trainer?"

At your words, Wooloo and Sobble's heads shot up, looking at you with shocked eyes. They cried out, rapidly shaking their heads in disagreement.

You managed a small smile. "You want to stay with me? Thank you... Arceus, I don't deserve you."

You glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand with a frown. Seven minutes left until the ceremony. You were such a lost cause.

Your gaze was lifted towards the door as you heard soft knocking, followed by a familiar voice. It was Victor's.

"(Y/N)? It's me, Victor. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I... no, not really," you said in all honesty. Your voice quivered as you spoke.

It was silent. Only the sound of your shaky breathing could be heard in the room before Victor spoke again.

"I picked up your uniform for you. I'll leave it outside for you," he said.

You bit your lip as tears fell down your cheeks. 

"Thank you..." you said.

"Hey, take it easy, okay? We'll pick you up after the ceremony, okay?" He said.

You nodded, only to realize that he couldn't see you.

"S-Sounds good, Vic. See you later," you said.

You heard his footsteps getting further from your room. You waited, making sure that Victor had gone away before you would open the door. You didn't want your friend to see you in such a pitiful state.

When you felt that the coast was clear, you shakily got up from your bed. You opened the door and picked up your uniform that Victor had left you.

You had chosen the number '258', Togetic's Galarian pokédex number. It was cheesy, but you had no idea what to say when you had been put on the spot.

You sat back down on your bed, reaching for the telly's remote. If you weren't going to show up at the opening ceremony, you might as well watch it. Your three pokémon cuddled up to you.

~~~~~~

As the opening ceremony came to a close, the gym leaders and Leon had retreated to the locker room. 

They all happily chatted with one another, hyped that the gym challenge was finally starting. 

However, Leon was oddly distant, which was unlike him. The man was usually all smiles and happiness. But now, he seemed to be lost in thought.

This behaviour of his went unnoticed by most due to the excitement that the opening ceremony had brought. The exception being the Grass-type lover, Milo. In fact, Milo had been the only one to notice that Leon's eyes had been filled with uncharacteristic worry even during the opening ceremony.

And so, being the caring man that he was, Milo couldn't help but approach Leon, wanting to make sure that he was feeling alright.

"Hello there, Leon! You seem to have a lot on your mind. Are you feeling okay?" Milo asked.

"Uh? Oh, sorry about that, Milo. I do have something that's worrying me," Leon said.

"I figured as much. It's pretty obvious. I mean, you're always so jolly. Might I ask what's eating at you?"

"It's just that... you know how I endorsed three trainers, right?"

Milo nodded.

"Well, there's my little brother and his two friends. The thing is, one of his friends, her name's (Y/N), has heavy social anxiety, and I didn't see her at the opening ceremony. I guess that I'm just worried about her, you know? I just hope that she's going to be okay," Leon said.

Milo frowned. "Oh, poor thing... I do hope so too. Those stadiums are already intimidating to most challengers, shy or not, but to someone who has anxiety? Dear, that's a whole other thing."

Leon nodded before casting a pleading look to Milo. "Your gym's the first one, Milo. Could you... maybe-"

"Keep an eye on her?"

Leon nodded. "Just... make sure that she's okay during your battle, please? I have a bad feeling."

Milo smiled. "I'd be happy too! The well being of the gym challengers is important to me. I'll make sure that she remains safe."

~~~~~~

You tapped away at your phone, transferring some of your earned prize money from your account to your father's. 

As you were doing so, your beloved pokémon were enjoying the breezy and quaint spot that you had chosen to set up a campsite. You were situated near a little river on route 4, surrounded by beautiful flowers.

You lifted your gaze, laughing when you saw your Espurr attempting to stay on top of your Wooloo as he rolled around. You managed to snap a picture of the sight. You would have to send this to your father.

Your Togetic and newly-evolved Drizzile seemed to be having a conversation with each other in a shaded spot underneath a tree.

On a rock, right in the sunlight, was where your Sizzlipede was napping. She was basking in the warmth of the sun.

You gazed forward, and you could see the Turrfield stadium from where you were sitting. You sighed, a small frown etching your features as worry slowly took hold of your mind.

You had set up a camp to sit down and calm yourself, which had been working fine until you had looked at the stadium. You swore that the building mocked you. 

_'Both Victor and Hop already got their badges and are training on route 5, waiting after your pathetic ass. What are you doing? You won't accomplish anything like this. What the hell do the boys even see in you? You're slowing them down. You haven't even stepped foot into Turrfield, and you're already breaking down. Say it with me, you are pathetic.'_

"Shut up..." you mumbled as you buried your face in your hands.

In the distance, Togetic had taken notice of how pale you looked. You were shaking. She could foresee a panic attack coming soon. And so, she rushed to your side. She gently tapped on your hands, making you look at her. Like she did so often, she prompted you to steady your breathing, which you did. You took her into your arms, thanking her for taking you away from the demons that plagued your thoughts.

Your other pokémon had all rushed to your side as well, cuddling you, trying to keep you safe.

"I'm... I'm better. Thank you, everyone," you said.

You looked at your beloved group, nodding slightly. "I think all of you are ready for this. I wish I could say the same for myself, though."

You sighed, looking at the stadium once again. You shook your head. You had to get a grip on reality.

"Will you guys help me pack up?"

Your pokémon all nodded, dispersing around the campsite to help you put everything away. You made your way to your tent and crouched to the ground to undo it.

As you were undoing your tent, you felt something bump into your backside, making you stumble forward slightly with a small yelp.

You turned around to find a Wooloo, though it wasn't yours as yours was shiny and not this one.

"Heya little buddy," you cooed as you scratched the top of its head, making it bleat happily.

You hoped that the adorable fluff ball was a wild Wooloo. If it belonged to someone, you would have to be inevitably confronted by its trainer.

"Wooloo! What are you doing?!"

Of course, it belonged to someone.

Rapid footsteps approached you, making you cringe. You were already sensitive from your small episode of anxiety, and you were not ready to face someone.

Hesitantly you lifted your gaze, blinking in surprise when you saw none other than the Grass-type gym leader, Milo.

Milo couched to his Wooloo, making you stand up abruptly and take a step back. Your pokémon had paused in their actions to slowly make their way towards you, just in case. Togetic, however, hurried to fly to your side.

Milo gently cupped the Wooloo's face, scratching softly. "You little rascal, you know better than to run off like that!" 

The Wooloo seemed to disregard Milo's light scolding and bleat in confusion. Milo chuckled, shaking his head before turning his attention to you. You visibly jumped, fidgeting on your feet and feeling self-conscious.

"I'm sorry for this little troublemaker. I hope you weren't bothered," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

It took you a few seconds to process that he had spoken to you, and when it hit you, you vigorously shook your head.

"No, no... I- don't worry," you said.

"Oh, I'm glad! The Wooloo from the gym seem to love having me chase them around. Silly creatures, they are," he said, that smile of his never faltering.

You nodded rather meekly. You had no idea what to say, and you were so proud of yourself for not making a complete fool of yourself just a few seconds ago, but of course, that wouldn't last.

Milo's eyes travelled to your wrist, noticing your challenger's band. "Say, might you be a gym challenger?"

You nodded.

"Wonderful! Then, you'll be battling me first! And I've got to say, those are some lovely pokémon you've got there," he said, gesturing to your group.

His eyes widened a little, wonder flashing through them. "And... that's a shiny Wooloo! What an absolute beauty!"

He walked to your Wooloo, crouching down to his level and petting him.

"What a good little one. His coat is impeccable as well. You take phenomenal care of him, it shows!"

Your cheeks flared in a bright crimson hue, but you managed a small smile, mumbling a small thank you.

Milo smiled softly. Of course, your demeanour had not gone unnoticed by him. You seemed very skittish and nervous, which made him curious. Might you be the woman that Leon had mentioned?

"I don't think I saw you at the opening ceremony, is that possible?" He asked.

"I... that's right. I couldn't make it," you said.

You bit your lip in embarrassment as Milo tilt his head. He probably thought you were utterly ridiculous for not attending.

"May I ask your name?" He asked.

You blinked, not expecting him to ask you. "It's... I'm (Y/N)."

Milo nodded, his eyes widening for a split second. "Would you happen to be one of the trainers endorsed by the champion?" 

Oh Arceus. Was that the weight you were going to have to carry on your shoulders from now on? You were endorsed by the champion, which meant that everyone was going to expect great things from you. If you disappointed, would you tarnish Leon's reputation for endorsing such a pathetic person? Oh, dear.

_'Get a hold of yourself. You're making Milo wait, you absolute moron!'_

You cleared your throat. Why did you feel so dehydrated? "Y-Yes, I am."

So you _were_ the one Leon mentioned. 

Milo knew that he would have to be gentle with you, not that it would be an issue. After all, his personality was all about being caring and gentle with others. He truly didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in his presence. You seemed so sweet.

"Well, it's great to meet you, dear. You probably already know this, but I'm Milo," he said, extending his hand.

You hesitated for a moment, your hands were clammy, and you didn't want to gross him out. 

_'Fuck. What is wrong with you? It's just a handshake. Seriously, you're a hopeless piece of-'_

"Hey... are you alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind," he said with a hint of concern lacing his tone.

You shook your head, snapping out of your bad thoughts and stiffly shook his hand. 

"S-Sorry. I'm- I mean, it's nice to meet you t-too," you said.

Milo looked around, noticing your camping gear. "Would you like me to help you pack up?"

"Oh, I- you don't have to. I mean, you probably have better things to do," you said.

He waved you off. "Nonsense, dear! I insist," he said as he walked passed you, crouching down to undo your tent.

You blinked, completely speechless. He was so... nice. Why? Why was he so nice to you? He was a gym leader, and surely he had more interesting things to do than help a meaningless trainer such as yourself.

You called your pokémon back to their pokéballs with the exception of Togetic before packing the remaining of your cooking supplies. As you finished packing them, Milo came back to you, handing you your folded tent.

"T-Thank you, Milo," you said softly, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Were you on your way to challenge my gym?"

You bit your lip nervously as you nodded. Milo's eyes seemed to soften at your visible nervousness. A gentle hand was placed onto your shoulder.

"Hey, you'll be amazing. I'm sure of it," he said.

Your eyes flicked to his hand, which was still on your shoulder. It amazed you how such a broad and muscular man could have such an unexpectedly soft touch. It was as if his hand weighed less than a delicate flower petal.

Getting a better look at the gym leader, he was rather short, probably around five feet and four inches. He was broad, yet his facial features reminded you of an innocent child. He had such a baby face with the cutest freckles. His smile seemed to never falter, and his eyes held so much care and genuine kindness. The way he had been treating you during the entire exchange was beyond sweet: innocent compliments in a soft tone and careful gestures. 

Was he aware of your condition? You wouldn't blame him. It was quite evident that you were in a constant internal battle against your social anxiety. At least, you thought it was. However, it surprised you how many people assumed that you were merely shy when, in reality, it went beyond mere shyness.

You wanted to talk to people. You wanted to join in on conversations and make friends. You wanted to share your hobbies and passions with others or joke around. But you couldn't. The fact that you wanted to do all those things, but were held back by your demons, hurt you so much. 

You kept your gaze on his hand, still feeling unable to look him in the eye and mumbled a small thank you. You hated how insincere you sounded, and you silently hoped that he understood that you meant well.

And understand he did. While he may not struggle with anxiety himself, he could most definitely understand what it meant to deal with it. He understood that you were doing your best, and he was proud of your efforts. Although your words were shaky and low, he respected that you were trying. You seemed like an absolute sweetheart, and he truly wanted to ease you up.

He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't worried, however. You were this nervous with him. He was a single person. How would you do when thousands would surround you? 

He hoped that his continued kindness could pry you away from your anxious thoughts just enough for you to be able to focus and succeed in his gym. 

"May I walk you to the gym?" He asked.

"H-Huh? Um, s-sure," you said.

Milo smiled. Although you didn't look very sure of your response, he was happy that you didn't deny him. 

"Fantastic! Follow me then," he said, still smiling.

Did he ever stop smiling? That smile was so pure, almost blinding. He seemed to be so carefree, utterly immune to any form of stress. You would give up your arm to be like him in that sense.

Your Togetic hovered to your side, letting out a chirp of approval. She seemed to like Milo and the way he was treating you, which was saying something. Although she was very sweet, she was extremely protective of you and picky of who approached you. 

You agreed with her. As you were walking alongside Milo, you listened to every word he had to say. You found yourself enjoying yourself in his presence. He was so fascinated with the little things in life, and it was very endearing and a nice change of atmosphere for you. Truth be told, it was kind of a strange feeling to you, but every word that escaped him seemed to soothe you. He had such a relaxed demeanour that was affecting you as well. It was weird yet nice. For you to feel at peace so quickly with a near-stranger was something so foreign in your experience.

"This route is serene, don't you think? All of the flowers and wildlife and the soothing sound of the river never fail to relax me. I love strolling here, especially during the evening. The sunset is just beautiful," he gushed.

"Yes... it's very nice," you said with a small smile. 

"Can I ask you something, (Y/N)?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, s-sure," you said.

"Is it silly of me to not like going all out on challengers, despite being a gym leader? I know some critics say that I don't deserve to be a gym leader because I don't take it seriously enough, but that's not true! It's not that I don't take it seriously, not at all! Being the first gym experience that new trainers would go through, I would just feel horrible to absolutely crush a new trainer. I wouldn't want to kill their motivation or confidence to keep going forward," he said.

You frowned. Critics could be absolute idiots—what a horrible thing to say about someone. Even popular gym leaders had their hardships with the general public, unfortunately. You took a deep breath, readying yourself to answer his question. 

"I don't think that it's silly. It... it just shows that you're a gentle person who cares about others' feelings. I think that it's respectable and sweet and... stuff," you said, trailing off near the end.

You internally cringed. You had started off so solidly, only to morph into a complete idiot near the end. Way to make yourself seem like an uncaring ass-

"Thank you so much, (Y/N)! You have no idea how relieving it is to hear that," he said.

He wasn't unhappy with your little speech? How... strange.

"O-Oh, it's just the truth. Don't... don't mention it," you said.

He sent you a grin, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I apologize for unloading that onto you so suddenly. You just give me a feeling of trust, (Y/N)."

You blushed and let out a very small giggle, which Milo thought sounded absolutely adorable.

Soon enough, you both arrived at the front of his gym. You stared at it, those dark thoughts slowly creeping up on you the more you looked at it.

You shook your head, inhaling and exhaling deeply. You then turned to your Togetic. "Sweetie, could you go tell Hop and Victor that I'm going to challenge the gym? They should still be on Route 5."

Togetic chirped happily as she made her way to your friends' location.

"Hop and Victor, they were something alright! I assume you're all good friends?" Milo said as he held the stadium's door open for you.

"Yes... we've been best friends for so long now," you said.

_'But you don't deserve their friendship. You're like an anvil chained to their ankles, slowing them down.'_

You could never escape your thoughts, especially not when the stadium was full of people. You felt frozen. The reception seemed so far away.

Milo felt his heart break. Your turmoil was evident, and it worried him to no end. He stood in front of you, putting both his hands on your shoulders.

"Hey, look at me... that's it... you're going to be great, okay?" He reassured.

You squeezed your eyes shut, nodding as you tried to hang onto Milo's words.

One of his hands slipped into yours. They were so big compared to yours. He squeezed it soothingly, smiling at you as he tried to get you to focus on something other than the crowd.

"Here, follow me. I'll show you to the changing room, okay?" He said.

You nodded as you followed him; his hand was still in yours. You focused on the man who was leading you, trying to block out the crowd.

Just breathe.

When you stood in front of the changing room, he let go of your hand.

"When you change into your uniform, just head through the door over there so you can take on my gym's challenge."

"G-Gotcha."

"I'll see you on the pitch, right?" He said softly.

Despite all of the negative emotions invading you, you managed to smile. "Yeah... I'll do my best."

He grinned. "That's the spirit, dear! Best of luck to you and I'll see you in a few!"

~~~~~~

The challenge had been amusing, to say the least. It was by pure luck of faith that it happened to revolve around something that you had experience with.

Hoarding Wooloo wasn't something foreign to you. After all, you had your own ball of fluff, and you've helped out some of the farmers in your home town quite a bit.

They were pleasant memories, how you and Hop would chase the Wooloo around while Victor got chased by the Wooloo.

You laughed softly as you made your way up the stairs that lead to the pitch, the image of Victor struggling to deal with the gym's Wooloo was rather amusing. 

Of course, once you were walking down the corridor, you felt beads of sweat stream down your face, the echoes of the crowd were so loud. You were shivering, the chills made your skin crawl, yet you felt hot, searing even—such an unpleasant combination. 

How many people were in the stadium? Oh, dear. You had to pause in your steps. You felt so heavy. What were you thinking? Thinking that you could actually do this, what a joke. 

But you couldn't turn back now. You couldn't. There was just so much pressure. Too much pressure.

You couldn't make Milo wait any longer. You told him that you would meet him on the pitch.

Leon, he endorsed you, for crying out loud! You couldn't ruin his good name by displaying how cowardly you were.

Hop and Victor, they would be disappointed. They would probably end your friendship because you were so weak and worthless.

Your father, you couldn't leave him hanging. He needed help.

The crowd, they were expecting a battle. That's why they were in the stadium. You couldn't not deliver.

So much pressure, and Togetic wasn't here to help you. She was with Hop and Victor. You would have to do this without her.

You almost choked when you took a deep breath to steady yourself. This was going to be a disaster; you could feel it. Nonetheless, you finally found the strength to move your legs.

When you got on the pitch, the loud cheering immediately got to you, and it was deafening, terrifying. 

_'Look at all those people. They're all going to watch you fail and make a fool of yourself. They're all going to laugh at you.'_

"Stop it," you mumbled as you kept moving forward, though your legs tingled with every step you took.

Milo was there, standing in the middle of the pitch, waiting for you. You could have sworn that you saw worry in his soft green eyes.

You finally stood in front of Milo, shakily bringing your gaze to his face. You saw him visibly flinch. Were you really in such a state?

The answer was yes. Milo saw how pale you were, and he didn't miss how shaky and sweaty you were. Your eyes were glossy, yet dull and practically lifeless.

He smiled softly at you, trying to calm you down, but you were most likely too far gone into your anxiety at that point.

"I'm glad that you made it, (Y/N). You absolutely aced my challenge with such professionalism that surpassed all other gym challengers, I was impressed. Proper job, I mean it!" He said.

Your lips curled into a small smile, but even your facial features felt twitchy. 

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

You barely nodded. You were so focused on trying to keep yourself from completely shattering that you could barely hear Milo.

"Alright, let's begin then..." he said, not sounding so sure.

You both distanced each other, and the battle began. As if the loud crowd wasn't enough, music echoed throughout the stadium.

"Okay, Gossifleur, you're up!" Milo said as he sent out his pokémon.

You took out your own pokéball, almost dropping it from how clammy your hands were.

"S-Sizzlipede, I know y-you can do it," you called out.

Once your Sizzlipede entered the battlefield, she looked back at you in worry, crying out her name as if asking you if you were okay.

"I- We can do t-this, Sizzly," you said, although it didn't sound convincing.

You commanded your Sizzlipede to the best of your abilities. You had a massive type advantage against Milo's Gossifleur, both offensively and defensively.

Your commands came out shaky and unsure. Sometimes, you spaced out and utterly forgot about the ongoing battle, resulting in your dear pokémon taking hits here and there.

This wasn't good. Not only was your friend getting injured because of your lack of attention, but you were also embarrassing yourself in front of the crowd and Milo. You looked like you had no idea what you were doing.

Your Sizzlipede, thankfully, was very patient and understanding with you. She didn't seem angry at you, nor was she blaming you for the hits she took.

Your head was pounding, and you felt your stomach cramp. It was getting harder and harder to keep yourself together.

Milo addressed you personally throughout the battle here and there as he saw how much your anxiety was getting to you, he wanted to make sure that you were still in an okay condition.

But then, you noticed the camera hovering near you, making your knees buck. You thankfully managed to catch yourself as not to fall, but now that you saw the camera, you were done for. You wished it would go away. Why was it practically in your face? Was it doing it on purpose? Did it want to show the entire region just how ridiculous you were?

Milo followed your gaze, noticing what had your attention. "Hey! (Y/N)! Look at me, dear!" He called out.

It took you a few seconds to snap your head towards Milo. You shook your head, partially ready to carry out the battle.

Just breathe.

With the determination to make you proud, your Sizzlipede rammed into Milo's Gossifleur with one swift and devastating Flame Wheel. It was a knockout.

Milo called his pokémon back and gave you a big grin. "Whoohoo! Look at you go! You and Sizzlipede sure make a good team, but we're not done yet! We're as tough as weeds!"

As he sent out his Eldegoss, the crowd seemed to start chanting even louder, and the music was getting unbearably loud as well. The whole stadium was shaking, or was that you who was shaking?

You didn't feel so good. "M-Milo..." you tried calling out, but it was feeble. Your mouth was so dry that it came out as barely a whisper.

Just breathe.

Milo saw your lips move, and he saw how you were clutching your chest with one hand and your head with the other. 

"Hold on, Eldegoss," he told his pokémon, not wanting it to attack right away. He wanted to focus on your well-being first.

Your Sizzlipede called out to you, but you weren't responding, you were in too deep.

Your heart was slamming, and every breath you took came out shallow and painful. Your throat felt much too tight, and you couldn't feel your body anymore. You honestly felt like you were about to die, which only threw you deeper into panic.

Just breathe.

Oh, Arceus, how do you breathe?

You couldn't breathe. Could they all see that you couldn't breathe?

Help.

Your legs wobbled, you felt like you were about to fall.

Milo's eyes widened at your state. This wasn't good. "Wait! Stop the battle!" He shouted as he ran to your side.

He wrapped his arms around you and sunk to the ground, gently bringing you down with him.

He cradled you, cupping your cheek and turning your head towards his face.

"Focus on me, okay? I'm here for you," he said as he rubbed your back.

You managed to shift your eyes to him and nod, showing him that you were still somewhat in control, although not much.

"Follow me. Breathe in, one, two and three. Now breathe out, one, two and three. Good job, dear."

The music had gone silent, and the crowd's cheers had quieted down as they observed the events.

"You're doing great, I'm proud of you," he said.

He pressed your head to his chest, running his fingers through your hair. You found that the sensation, combined with the sound of his heartbeat, was rather soothing.

You coughed a little as you felt your body functions return to normal, though your panic attack had left you absolutely exhausted.

"I'm tired..." you said.

"I can't imagine. Do you need anything? Do you want to go to the center?" He asked.

"Yes..." you said.

You felt yourself being lifted off the ground before passing out from all of the fear, stress and exhaustion.

~~~~~~

"Hop, get off the bed, you're going to suffocate her!"

"B-But-"

"Victor's right, she'll come to soon, don't worry."

"I know... I'm just worried."

"She just needs to res- oh! She's waking up! Back up a bit, everyone, let's not frighten the poor dear."

With a groan, you slowly opened your eyes, squinting at the bright light of the room. You slowly sat up, rubbing your eyes.

In the room were your friends, Hop and Victor, accompanied by Leon and Milo.

You bit your lip as memories of what happened flashed through your mind. You ran your hands through your hair, trying to form words, but you couldn't.

"You really had us worried there, (Y/N). How are you feeling?" Milo asked as he sat on the edge of your bed.

"A bit better... I guess," you said. "How... how long have I been out?"

"Not that long, about an hour and a half. I brought you to the center right after you fainted," he said.

You nodded. Soon after, you felt your little Sizzlipede climbing onto the bed and plop herself right onto your belly. Your Togetic had flung herself into your arms, hiccups escaping her as she cried. You held her tightly against you, rubbing her head soothingly.

"Shh... I'm okay. It's not your fault," you cooed.

She pulled her head away from you, allowing you to wipe her tears. She then hovered over to Milo and flung herself into his arms.

You let out a tired chuckle. "Seems like she's grateful that you helped me."

Leon stepped forward, putting his hand on Milo's shoulder. "Seriously, thank you for taking care of (Y/N). What you did was amazing."

Milo blushed. "What kind of a horrible person would I be if I hadn't done a thing?! Nobody deserves to go through such an experience."

The hugs weren't finished as Hop hurried to your side, hugging you tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" You asked, confused.

"I have no right to call you my best friend. I shouldn't have pushed you to do this. I'm so sorry, (Y/N)," he said.

"It's not your fault, Hoppers. In the end, it was my decision to try. I'm the one who should be apologizing," you said.

At that, Hop pulled away, a confused look on his face, and so did all the other men in the room.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

Absolutely everything. 

You hid your face into your hands, shaking slightly as you felt tears stream down your face, progressively getting worse as all of your feelings finally came pouring out of you.

"I'm such a failure. Hop, Victor, I'm sorry that you have to associate with a loser like me. Why do you even bother with me? I'm just slowing you down. You two are going places and are beyond amazing and talented, and then there's me. Just a fucking mess of an idiot with no chance in life."

"Leon, I'm sorry for embarrassing you and making you look like you have piss-poor judgement for endorsing someone as pathetic and incapable as me. I didn't want to ruin your reputation, but I probably did anyway. I can't do anything right."

"Milo, I'm sorry for wasting your time and making you babysit my sorry ass. You should have just let me rot right then and there. I'm not worthy of your challenge and time, and I don't deserve any of the compliments that you gave me."

"And I'm sorry to my team for being such a letdown. They should find a better trainer. I'm a laughing stock, and everyone knows just how pathetic I am. I wanted to join the gym challenge to become a trainer to help my father make some money. He slaves away, and I don't help because I can't get a proper job with this stupid anxiety, but I don't even have this trainer gig down. I'm... I just- I'm a lost cause," you said, fully crying your eyes out.

The men all looked at you, shocked at what they had just heard. They were all left speechless.

Milo gently pried your hands away from your face. He kept his hold on your hands, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

"(Y/N), how could you say such things about yourself? You are not a waste of time, and I most definitely do not regret helping you. It broke my heart to see such a sweet girl in such a state. I meant all of the compliments I gave you before. They weren't hollow words. Plus, you're a good trainer. Had you been feeling better, you would have uprooted me, I mean it," he said.

He sounded so sincere, and his eyes shone with admiration and empathy. Your tears had slowed down as you took in his words.

"Yeah, (Y/N)," Victor said. "You're our best friend, and we wouldn't have you any other way. We've got so many good memories with you, and we want to make more."

Hop nodded in agreement. "Our trio just wouldn't be the same without you. You're you, and we love you! You're amazing!"

"(Y/N), you're remarkably brave for trying. Even if you didn't make it, you tried. I don't regret endorsing you at all. I'm happy that I gave you a chance. To hell with what critics may say, I don't care!" Leon said.

Leon gave you a soft smile. "I want to say that there's no shame in backing out of the challenge. You need to prioritize your health first and foremost. Nobody will be mad at you if you decide to quit."

You glanced at Milo, silently searching his face for any form of disgust or disapproval. You were surprised to find none of the sorts. Instead, he smiled and nodded at you. He wiped the remaining of your tears, making you smile softly. You turned your attention back to Leon and nodded.

"Yeah... I want to back out," you said.

Leon nodded. "And that's perfectly fine!"

Then, Milo clasped his hands together, an idea coming to mind. "(Y/N), I have a suggestion for you."

You tilt your head curiously.

"Would you like to work for me? You could work on my farm and help me tend to the pokémon!" He said.

Your eyes widened. "W-Wait... you're serious?" 

"Of course! I've seen your pokémon, and the quality of your care is beyond perfect, I'd love to have you around. You won't have to work in public. It'll just be you, the pokémon and... me. If I may be honest, I'd love to have you around and not just for the work," he said with a light blush.

It was true. After today's events, Milo couldn't help but feel protective of you. You were so pure and sweet, and he just wanted to keep you safe and happy. He wanted to get to know you on a personal level and help you feel secure and possibly boost your confidence. You deserved it.

You blushed yourself with a shy giggle. "I- yeah, I'd like that, Milo. Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Victor and Hop chuckled to one another at the scene in front of them. They had a good feeling about the two of you. Leon was much less subtle, grinning wildly as he made a heart shape with his hands.

~~~~~~

"Thank you for your help, ladies," you said to your Togetic and Centiskorch as you finished up the curry that you were preparing for yourself, Milo and both of your pokémon.

You watched as Milo effortlessly slung bales of hay over his shoulder with a single arm. It still fascinated you to this day just how strong he was. He walked to the Wooloo pasture without missing a single step. He was followed by your Meowstic, who was helping him carry another bale with his psychic abilities.

Your darling Wooloo was sleeping in some shade, taking a break from herding Milo's Wooloo. It sounded rather strange, but your black Wooloo was fantastic at herding his own kind. It seemed as though Milo's Wooloo were fascinated by his odd colours and saw him as a leader of sorts.

From the corner of your eye, you could see your Inteleon trying to hide in the water, making you roll your eyes with a giggle.

"Inteleon, stop lazing around and come help me serve the curry, please!" You said.

Inteleon pouted but complied nonetheless. He ran to you, helping you prepare the bowls, though he did try to put his fingers in the cauldron.

"You cheeky thing, don't put your fingers in there!" You scolded lightly.

"Milo! Break time!" You called out.

Milo peeked behind his shoulder and nodded with a grin. Your Meowstic headed to your Wooloo to wake him up for lunch.

You heard Milo whistle for his own pokémon to follow along. The large group of pokémon all sat down with each other while you and Milo distanced yourselves a little, so it was just the two of you.

"This is absolutely delicious! You never fail to impress me, (Y/N)," he said.

"Thank you, but you're better than me," you said shyly.

"Nonsense! Give yourself credit where its due," he said, patting your head. "Besides, the pokémon seem to agree."

You smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Milo sighed contentedly as a pleasant breeze blew. "Say, I know that I ask you a lot, but are you still happy working with me at all? I want to make sure that you're absolutely comfortable."

"Of course I am, Milo! Sometimes, I forget that I'm working because I'm having so much fun with you," you said, genuinely meaning it.

He blushed. "I'm glad. Might I say, you look so peaceful lately, and I'm happy to see this in you."

You shrugged, your own blush coating your cheeks. "I'm... I'm just really comfortable with you. You take all of my worries away. You're so soothing," you said.

It took so much courage to say that to him, but you were proud of yourself for managing it without sounding like a doofus.

Milo giggled, and it was just about the most adorable thing you've ever heard in your life, right beside the happy squeals of a Snom.

Milo wrapped his arm around your shoulder, gently rubbing your arm. "I'm happy that I have that effect on you, (Y/N). Thank you."

Rather boldly, you leaned on him. You regretted it for a split second, thinking that it was inappropriate, though you sighed in relief when you felt him press you to him, leaning his head on yours.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," you said.

~~~~~~

As another day of work came to a close, Milo hugged you goodbye for the night before you headed off to go back to your own home. He couldn't help but gush about your safety, telling you to be safe and to call him if anything happens. He really couldn't help it. He cared so much about you.

As you walked away, he stared at you with such a dopey smile adorning his features. He didn't mean to sound creepy, but staring at you had become a common occurrence for him.

He found that his gaze was always glued to you when you worked together. You were so precious and adorable with such a charming personality, and he felt blessed that you had allowed him close to you.

You had so much talent in many aspects, and your kindness mirrored his own. You had opened up so much to him in the past few months, and he has noticed just how much happier and laid back you seemed compared to the first time you met. 

You often reminded him that it was because of him that you had taken a turn for the better, and every time you did so, his heart skipped beats.

In fact, so many things had his heart beating out of his chest—your soft touch and how right it felt to have you in his arms. Your laughter sounded so much more joyful and sincere than before. Your once panic-filled eyes were now shining with wonder. It was also the way that you looked at him with adoration that made him feel like he was the only man in the world. And of course, he loved that you came to him whenever you didn't feel well as you still had occasional moments of anxiety. To him, it showed that you trusted him.

Milo knew that a lot of women might find him a bit too boring for their liking, but you seemed to adore him and his peaceful lifestyle, and he was utterly grateful for that. You always went out of your way to see him, and he found himself actively seeking your company.

He certainly hoped, that with everything you displayed towards him, you may have feelings for him.

Because he sure has fallen deeply in love with you.

~~~~~~

"Alright, sweetheart, all clean!" You cooed at the Wooloo that you had just bathed.

It bleated happily as it shook off the remainder of the water droplets on its coat before skipping away. You giggled at the adorable creature.

You turned to Togetic. "Could you go check if any other Wooloo need a cleaning, love?" 

Togetic nodded with a smile, flying away to the pasture where all of the Wooloo hung out.

You stood up and turned around, only to stumble backwards with a small yelp as you noticed a new presence. 

You instantly recognized who the man was. Few people in Galar were as tall as him. It was none other than the eight gym leader and social media superstar, Raihan.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah- I mean, no it's o-okay," you said.

Being in the presence of a celebrity made you feel so little. You didn't know him, and you were all alone with him. You didn't know how to react. 

And so, your 'anxious moron' mode was activated.

"Can I... um, do something for you?" You mumbled.

"Oh! Yeah, well, I was here to see Milo. See, I found and caught an injured Wooloo. Took him to the center and all, but I figured he might want to take the fluff ball in," he said, waving a poké ball around.

You nodded. "O-Oh! We- I mean, he'll probably take it. H-He's in the garden right now... yeah," you said.

Raihan tilted his head to the side. "Heya, you don't have to be so nervous around- wait... are you (Y/N)?"

You nodded.

Raihan grinned as realization struck him. "Oh! So you're that gym challenger that forfeited after that panic attack."

You blushed in absolute mortification. That's who you were known as? How wonderful.

Raihan paused, looking like the cogs in his brain were spinning until he groaned and smacked his forehead. 

"Shit. Poor choice of words on my part. Sorry, I can be an idiot sometimes. I didn't mean anything bad by that, honest!" He grinned sheepishly.

You nodded.

"Seriously, though, people respect you quite a bit, myself included."

"H-Huh?" 

"Yeah! People think that you're courageous for doing what you did, and a lot more people have been raising awareness for social anxiety ever since you came along. You really inspired a lot of people," he said.

You blinked, pointing at yourself in absolute surprise and confusion.

Raihan chuckled at your cuteness and nodded. Although, his smile soon contorted into a small smirk as he leaned down to your height.

"And just between you and me, Milo's bloody crazy about you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

You blushed. "E-Eh? Me? No way. I... I'm pretty sure he likes Nessa."

Raihan let out a hearty laugh, wiping an invisible tear. "Nessa? Oh, you adorable little dense thing. Trust me. Whenever we have a gym leader get-together, Milo's always going on and on about how amazing and gorgeous you are."

His eyes briefly shift to the side as he spotted Milo approaching the two of you.

"If I were you, I'd give him a shot. You would be cute together."

"Raihan? What are you doing here?" Milo said as he stood by your side.

"Milo! Just the man I wanted to see! I've got a rescued Wooloo for you."

You had blocked out the conversation between the two men as your thoughts raced.

You grabbed Milo's hand, a habit you had developed whenever you felt nervous or overwhelmed. He sent you a side glance, softly smiling as he squeezed your hand reassuringly.

You certainly hoped that Raihan was telling the truth. After all, you couldn't deny how warm Milo made you feel.

~~~~~~

You were going to do it. You were going to confess to Milo, and you knew exactly how you were going to do it. 

It was a little cheesy and rather simple, but you felt that it was sweet and appropriate.

With all of the time you had spent working and hanging with him, he had taught you a lot of things regarding plants, especially flowers. He taught you the meaning of many flowers.

And so, you took it upon yourself to grow your own meaningful flowers in the garden of your home to give him.

You were so excited that you had decided to confess, but now you weren't so sure. Your heart raced as you observed Milo working from afar. You twirled your bouquet in your hands, second-guessing your idea. What if Raihan was just pulling your leg? You would be mortified.

Your group of pokémon hid behind a bush, cheering for you as they wanted nothing more than for the two of you to get together.

You took a deep breath, nodded to yourself and hid the bouquet behind your back before making your way towards Milo.

You cleared your throat, capturing Milo's attention. "Milo? Do... do you have a moment?"

He smiled, standing up and dusting himself. "Of course! What's on your mind?"

Okay, no backing out now.

Your cheeks heat up. "I have something to give you," you said as you shyly revealed the bouquet and gave it to him.

His eyes widened as he took your gift, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "F-For me? Thank you, (Y/N)."

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt. "I grew them myself at my house. I... I didn't pick them randomly. T-They all mean something special."

Milo took a closer look at the bouquet, and his entire face instantly turned a deep red as he processed the flowers you had given him

A pink rose for happiness. A blue Salvia to tell him that you think of him all the time. A lily-of-the-valley to symbolize his sweetness and a calla lily to symbolize his beauty. Three camellias, white, red and pink to tell him that you find him adorable, that you long for him and that he lights a flame in your heart. Finally, in the center of them, all was a heliotrope to symbolize eternal love and devotion.

Milo looked at you, eyes glossy and full of pure love. "(Y/N), do you really...?"

You nodded, blushing as you prepared to voice your feelings. "I'm in love with you, Milo."

He stood in front of you, cupping your cheek with his free hand, his eyes never left yours.

"I'm so happy. I've fallen in love with you too. You're perfect to me," he said.

You giggled, feeling the weight of your doubt being lifted from your shoulders. A small surprised gasp left your lips when Milo pressed his own to your forehead.

He smiled shyly. "Sorry, was that inappropriate?"

You laughed, shaking your head. "No, not at all."

You threw your arms around him, burying your face in his chest, which he reciprocated by holding you tightly and protectively to his body.

You sighed contentedly. In the end, you were glad that you put yourself out in the open and attempted the gym challenge. Had you not, perhaps wouldn't have met Milo. Your bravery allowed you to move forward in life, and you found friends, a partner, a job, and a bit more peace of mind. You had your friends to thank for giving you a little push, and for always supporting you, even if you didn't always see it that they still had been right behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very gifted with plants, so I looked up flower meanings for the confession part.
> 
> But please do correct me if I got them wrong, and let me know which ones to use instead!
> 
> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
